


The Distant Lands: Chapter 1

by Random_Person33



Series: The Distant Lands [1]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Flawless, M/M, Minor Character Death, Strap in, gonna be a long ride, lotsa NPC death, that summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Person33/pseuds/Random_Person33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youtubers have been going missing, Searches have been conducted, and yet each one left without a trace. It's been three weeks since Bob and Wade have gone missing, and after that pewdiepie and Cry. Then Dan and Phil, no one's heard from Yami and more and more are just up and disappear. Cops say to keep hope but lately Mark Fischbach can't keep it. The only big Youtubers left are Markiplier and Jacksepticeye, Jack's been noticing the lack of happiness from his friend. So he makes Mark play a game with him, a new game called 'The Distant Lands'. NON BETA'D. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 0: Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome to the beginning of a long story. This chapter isn't the first plot-wise, it's just a preview of my writing style and a little insight on our Youtuber abilities in this series. Next chapter will begin the story, and so on from there.

"Cry in position, Roger" A deep voice said through the radio.

"Pewds is in position, over " Said his partner, Felix, "Are you sure you can get that? They're pretty far Cry". Pewdiepie heard chuckles from multiple people.

"Why do you worry? 100% Accuracy remember, I think I got this"

"Sky team in position. If Cry misses people I'll get the rest, but I doubt it" A british voice rang out on the radio. Dan Howell smiled as he was riding a large colorful bird up in the sky, around him was different types of animals. Ranging from reptilian to actual birds, "When was the last time Cry missed?"

"I guess so" Pewds mumbles as he studies the wooden gates to the fort.

"Ground team checking in and what was that Pewds?" another amused british voice said. Phil Lester got out his binoculars as he checked on the enemies position. A lion-like creature tries to nuzzle it's way under Phil's arms, "Susan! What are you doing?"

"How's Susan 2?" Dan asked over the radio.

"Ya guys couldn't 'ave come up with another name?" Jacksepticeye laughed as he darted from bush to bush, when he got close to the gate he quickly threw sticky bombs at it," 'Ticky bombs are in place".  
"

He got his familiar first, but i wanted the name Susan. So i just named mine Susan 2." Dan replied

Jack rolled his eyes, "Anyway, has anyone seen Mark" Jack said as he got a safe distance away from the explosives. Jack hears a twig snap, "never mind, I found him". Jack turns around and glares at a bush behind him, "You're late, you lumbering oaf!"

Mark got up from behind the bush and smiled apologetically, "I left my lucky flannel at the Inn, i didn't want to do this without it"

"We've done this hundreds of times! And you're worried for what?"

"Seems like you worried 'bout me while I was gone"

Without missing a beat Jack replied, "No i wasn't! I was hopin' you got lost"

Mark came up and hugged Jack, "I love you too!"

"Wha? Get off of me! Mark!"

"If you two lovebirds could break it up. We can get on with this quest" Another voice came over the radio. "Bob in position"

"Yeah i don't want to be here for years and Wade is checking in" Wade said as he pressed himself against the wall to the right of the door. He gave a signal to Bob, who was on the other wall of the door, "I want to get this over with, so I can get some sleep"

Jack pushs Mark off of him, "yeah, yeah. Everyone in position?" He got a collective "yes" from everyone, "Alright. Cry it's all you now"

"Alright", Cry looked down the crossbow. What made Cry the lookout/sniper, it was simply because he had 100% Accuracy. Which means he always hit his target, and he never needed a scope. Cry looked enemy to enemy, looking for the first to kill. He saw a man barking orders to the others, "I don't like your attitude sir", He breathed in and out.

"We are supposed to protect-" The man's rant was cut short by an arrow through the forehead. His body fell and faded away as if he was never there. Dan and all the familiars dove in a tight circle, claws unsheathed. Each familiar took out a guard before going to attack another one, Dan's bird pulled up at the last moment. He jumped off and landed on a guard, before he could get up Dan put a sword through his chest.

Dan ran up to the edge of the pathway he landed on and took a small blue ball out of his pocket. He threw it up and it exploded, not a deadly one but enough to send a signal.  
Jack looked up to see a blue light from the sky, he looked at Mark "Be careful". Mark nodded and Jack snapped his fingers, sending a electric current to run through the bombs on the gate. Bob and Wade ducked as the gate exploded, sending splinters everywhere and the guards standing near it were killed instantly.

Bob and Wade jump out from where they were, " Ready?"

A sigh, "Yeah". They fist bumped and run in, Bob took out an axe and Wade took out two katanas. Bob was using his own brute force to chop guards clean in half, but when he he was swamped with enemies he would throw one behind him so Wade would kill it for him. Likewise with Wade, while he was more about precision, using his double swords to slice and stab in the most fatal l places. When he got swamped, Wade would throw a man behind him for Bob to get. Every time they fight, it always seems like they're playing ping pong with the ball being who ever they fight.

They were surrounded, back-to-back, they glance at each other and smiled. "Rings of Hell?"

"Rings of Hell"

They grabbed eachother's arms and Bob picked up Wade and started to spin him around. As they spun around Wade yelled, "Tornado!". Wade used half his MP to manipulate the air around them, to create a tornado to whip around them. The more times Bob spun Wade around the stronger the tornado got, it was picking up enemies and slamming them to the ground. "Your turn Bob"

He nodded and let go one of Wade's arms. Still spinning Bob snapped his fingers, creating a spark. "Flamethrower!" Bob blew across his fingers tip, causing a stream of fire. The fire spun and whirled creating a fiery cyclone, "ready?" Wade nodded and stamped his feet down, he used the extra momentum he got from spinning round and round on Bob sending him flying into the air. When he got to the highest he'll get, using the last of his MP, he cast "Gravity!" Bob was sent crashing back down to the ground, Wade jumped up as Bob's fists came into contact with the ground. When they did, the ground cracked then caved in, shards flying everywhere. The punch also created a shockwave that disrupted the shape of the tornado spell. It broke apart in layers, causing rings of fire to go in random directions. Bob and Wade watched as the rings cut, burned, throwing people around, and causing awesome destruction.

The smoke cleared and the pair saw blackened bodies starting to fade away which left nothing but scorched ground with weapons and shield, untouched by the hell that the ground and enemies went through. Littered throughout the battlefield was glass vials filled with different colored liquids, ranging from pink, green, even a yellow, a single vile filled with a clear liquid was sitting in the middle of field, almost glowing. Then laying amongst the vials are blue crystals, the intensity of the blue color varied from a almost white-blue to a intense pure blue.

Wade went up and picked up the items, he smiled at Bob "we got some rares!"

Bob looked up from his arm," nice. Hey, could you throw me a potion and few crystals?"

"Seriously? How did you get hurt?" Wade said as he picked up a yellow potion and a few bright blue crystals.

"Really?" Bob held out a blackened hand from where he he cast the Flamethrower spell, " oh no. Blowing fire from your hands won't hurt at all. Yup, just gonna walk away without a scratch!"

"Ok! Ok, no need for the sarcasm" Wade laughed as he tossed the potion and crystals to Bob. Wade looked up at the walls of the fort, "You done up there Dan?"

"Yeah, going to Phil's position. Then waiting for their reinforcements", Dan said over the radio as he landed next to his partner. He turned to the colorful bird and tapped it's chest, a purple necklace appeared with a rainbow gem hanging from it. Dan took the gem and the bird faded, he put the gem in his bag, he turned back to Phil and smiled. "Her collar's purple"

"Wouldn't be surprised" Phil said as he put down his binoculars. "You only ride her when you have to be in the air".

"yeah, I guess you're right", He looks around at the dark forest, "Is Susan 2 here?"

"Yeah, she should be somewhere around here" Phil got up and whistles. A bush rustles and a large gray wolf jumps out of it and runs to Dan.

"2!" Dan squeals his familiar's nickname and ruffled 2's fur. "How's my puppy?!"

"If Dan can stop breaking everyone's eardrum we can go on with our mission" Cry said as he flinched at Dan high pitched squealing, "I see the backup"

"yeah, ok" Dan got up from where he was kneeling. He pulled Phil up and kissed his forehead, "you'll always be my favorite"

Phil looked up at him, "I know". Phil got on Susan and took out a light blue sword.

While Dan got on 2 and took out one that was a light orange, "We're ready"

"Go on my signal" Pewds said as his muscles tensed. As soon as he saw the first enemy he yelled, "now!" Pewds jumped out of the tree he was hiding in and a army of familiars melted out of the foliage. As he took out the enemy, he looked in the crowd and saw flashes of orange and blue. While he was looking for his British friends, he didn't notice the enemy behind him, raising his sword to strike Pewds. He turned around just as the enemy swung his axe down, "Fu-".

The man dropped dead mid-swing and fell to the side where Pewds can clearly see the arrow halfway into the side of the man's forehead. "Don't worry, I got your back", Pewds looked at the mountainous forest for any hints of his mysterious partner, "Your left, Pewds"

The swedish man turned to his left to find two enemies coming at him, one with a sword and the other with a hammer. The man with the sword lunged forward, Pewds sidestepped and grabbed the man's wrist. he took his sword and swung around to throw the now sword-less man at the hammer wielder. They slammed into each other and fell to the ground, Pewds ran up and impaled both with the soldier's sword. "Thanks Cry", Pewds stopped looking for his friends and finally got his head in the game. He smiled as he assessed his situation, "Cry, you're the only one who can", he said as he takes out a dagger.

If people were watching Pewds, they would see him take a step then disappear in a blur. Only one person could see every step Pewds made. Cry could see Pewds zig zag between soldiers, throwing them, slicing them, breaking necks, he was a force to be reckoned with but was clumsy as all hell. Pewds would trip and a soldier would come at him, Cry would simply send a arrow through a forehead, calmly reload and wait. But if he was down there with Pewds,would be a completely different story. They all called him a creepy bastard for a reason.

"Three behind you: two on the left, one on the right" Cry paused,and assessed the battlefield situation, there wasn't that many soldiers now. Cry sighed as he took out a arrow. It had a small canister with thin string tying it to the arrow."Guys, it's down to 50 or so guards, my turn. Pewds go find Dan and Phil. Code White Lungs "

"I know what to do Cry, Jeez" Pewds smiled as he found Dan and Phil. Both had sent their familiars away and had put a gas mask on. Pewds cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "HEY". All the soldiers stopped what they were doing and turned to the origin of the noise, in the matter of minutes Phil, Dan, and Pewds were surrounded.

Pewds just smiled and pull his gas mask over his face. He threw a fist up in the air, a second later a arrow with the canister wizzed past and lodged into the ground ahead of him. The abrupt meeting with the ground forced the canister and snapped the thin string. But fail to crack open like it was supposed to do, Pewds just gave a are-you-fucking-kidding-me face.

The soldiers watched as the swedish youtuber picked up the canister, "Next time thinner can please!" Pewds then smashes it in the ground, a cloud of white gas escaped the broken canister. The soldiers didn't have time to react as the fatal gas caused their throats to close, each falling to the ground and clutching their throats in a vain attempt to breath.

As the soldiers started to fade Pewds turned to the British partners, they flinched and gave him a sheepish shrug. "We'll have to ask the Achievement guys, they handle the weapons. I think Ryan made this, I'll send a message after this quest." Dan said as he checked his arm and the tag on 2's collar, Phil copied the actions and Pewds just looked for higher Potions and Crystals.

Pewds was picking up a yellow potion when a loud GONG rang out through the empty field and fort. Pewds shot up, turned around, and fled in his super-sonic speed. Dan and Phil did the same, jumped on Susan and 2 and sped towards cover in the forest. "Mark. Jack. That your signal, we'll meet in the fort after you're done"

"Got it. Don't worry, it'll be quick" Jack said as he got up and dusted off his pants, he held a hand out to the man next to him. "Shall we go, Mr.Iplier?"

Mark smiled and took the hand, "We shall". Both walk out from their cover in the bushes and watched as two specials walked out. "We got a sword-wielder and a Magic. We got our targets"

"Go get 'em" was all that was said before the radio went silent.

"Go for the Sword-wielder, I'll get the Magic" Mark said as he pulled on gloves. He got a nod from his Irish partner, then both were off.

Jack took a few steps before he teleported behind the Sword-wielder, then delivered a charged punch in the small of his back. Sending the target flying away, he hit the ground and started rolling. He regained his balance by stabbing his sword in the ground, flipped over the handle and slid a few feet after he landed. The Sword-wielder looked at Jack blankly, he quickly registers that Jack was a threat, and started running towards him ripping his sword out of the ground as he went.

Jack smiled as he watched the Sword-wielder, this was going to be easy. He took out a quarter of his health with that one hit. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a sword coming towards his face. Jack leaned back and felt air whoosh by his face, then proceeded to dodge every swing that the Sword-wielder threw.

Jack spotted an opening, he swung around and kicked his target's side that he left unprotected. It stunned him, Jack smiled as he quickly took out a water balloon and threw it at the stunned man. While it might not have looked like the balloon had a lot of water, it was a different story when it broke open. The balloon hit the Sword-wielder in his chest and bursts into a title wave that engulfed the target, completely soaking him.

The Sword-wielder was snapped out of his dazed state, and raised his sword to attack again. "Freeze", the Sword-wielder stopped and stared at Jack confusingly, "I said Freeze!" The target didn't have time to react as Jack blew icy winds at him, and freezing the target, inside to out. Jack walked up to his frozen target, "I told you, it'd be quick". Jack reeled back, swung forward, and shattered his target. The ice pieces scattered and slowly faded away, Jack turned to where his partner was fighting the Magic.

Mark kept dodging the Magic's attacks, for a Magic this women is incredibly agile. Mark tried to get a punch to the side, but ended up punching air. As the Magic teleported behind him and hit the small of his back with a charged punch, sending him skidding across the ground.

"Stop playing 'round Mark. I want this quest to end" Jack said nonchalantly from where he sat.

Mark chuckles and gets up, "yeah, yeah. I'm on it." The Magic started throwing her magic like bullets, Mark dodged every bullet as he ran towards her. He got in front of her and put her in a bear hug, "going up!" With all his might, Mark jumped up. At the highest point, Mark flipped around so the Magic was under him, "going down!" After a few seconds of free fall the pair hit the ground with a loud BOOM. Mark got up from the smashed ground, brushing dirt off of his flannel as he glanced at the fading Magic.

"Told you it'd be quick!" Mark says cheerfully as he ran over to where Jack sat.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on" Jack said as he got up and brushed off his pants. Finally, what they've all been waiting for, a clear bell rang out symbolizing the end of the quest.

'Whoos' and 'hurrahs' were shared across the radio as they started to make their way to the meeting point. Mark turned to his Irish partner and held up a hand, "we did awesome!"

Jack tried to sigh but it turned into a chuckle, "yeah. Yeah we did", Jack gave Mark a high five so hard it left both of their hand red

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned I have no beta and I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. But either way, I hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> Sincerely, Random_Person33


	2. Part 1: The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! The first plot chapter is here!... yeah I'm extremely late, this chapter was supposed to be up while ago but me being me, I procrastinated hard. But it's finally here and I hope you enjoy it!

"Ready?"

"Yeah man!"

CLAP "top of ta mornin' to ya laddies. My name is jacksepticeye and I'm here with Markiplier" Jack said into his mike.

Mark took his cue, "Now many of you asked us to play this game. And I mean ASKED, me and Jack got thousand of requests from twitter n' stuff to play this game" Mark waved his phone, "Apparently you have to play this game with a partner, so since you guys asked, Me and Jack are playing together. But we have no idea after that, we are going into this with no information"

"Yeah, you guys were bein' very mysterious 'bout this game" Jack chimed in, " I know lots of Youtubers played this game like Bob n' Wade". Jack immediately regreted what he said as soon as he said them, because as he said that Mark's shoulders sagged slightly and he glanced downwards

Mark quickly recovers, "Ok, so how this works is when you download the game, you get this code that you can give your partner. So we are going to boot up the game and get started". Mark and Jack loaded the game and watched the short intro in awe.

The camera started on a forest and turns to a large, green field. The camera speeds through the feild, as it was doing that it was passing different animal-like creatures. Then it was passing by different people that could only be people from the main game. It stops at large cursive words the spell out 'The Distant Lands', then a box comes up with the word 'Name' and under it 'partner's code'.

"Dude, that was cool!" Jack said as he entered 'Jacksepticeye' into the name box.

"Yeah i can't wait to start!" Mark squealed as he entered 'Markiplier'. They both entered each other's code and clicked begin. When they did both screens went to a loading page with a couple of words, 'this might hurt a bit'.

"This might hurt a bit? What" Jack laughed and Mark chuckled at the randomness of the words on the screen. It didn't last long though because after few seconds their screens went black and lights to both houses seemed to go out. Both men stared wide eyed at their black screens, waiting for something else to happen. When it did, they were not prepared for it. Both screen flashed a bright light and tendrils of the light came out of the screen. The tendrils seem to light up the whole room and as soon as both registered what was happening, they both got up and tried to run for the door. But the tendrils of light shot out and engulfed both and pulled them into the screen. Both of their vision was taken up by white light and they felt like they were falling

* * *

 Jack groaned as he regain consciousness, he was sore all over. 'Must have fallen' jack thought, 'fallen on something soft'. That's when Jack heard a groan under him and as he opened his eyes he was an inch away from Mark's face. Jack blushed and jumped off of him, "sorry!". Mark gave no answer, Jack assumed he was still knocked out.

While waiting Jack surveyed the area they landed in, "holy shit". They had landed in the field from the title screen, except there was a path that cut straight through the field. Jack would have to wait for Mark to wake up for them to explore the area, he sighed and turned around. When he did he came face-to-face with the most generic person in the world, straight black hair, dull brown eyes, not a blemish to be seen and a smile that seemed to be painted on.

"Hello, i'm Arya. I'll be your navigator through this game, if you have a question, just ask" Arya said in a machine voice.

"Uuuhhh" Jack was still reeling at what was happening, "game? Where are we?"

Arya giggled lifelessly, "I can only answer one of those question, the other will have to wait. First, you're in the Great Plains, one of the many lands in this game. We'll get to the game mechanics once your partner wakes up". After she answered, she went into a statue-like pose and waited.

Jack would be lying if he said he wasn't scared of the lady, i mean come on! She was like a walking statue, a weeping angel or something. Jack heard a groan from the man on the ground, and walked up to knelt beside Mark. "Mark? Mark! Wake up!" Jack began to shake him slightly, after a few seconds Mark finally cracked open an eye. "You ok? I landed on top of ya when we... transported? I guess"

It took a few minutes but the Youtuber finally got up, "wow, where are we?"

"Oh good! You're finally awake! Now we can get a move on and i can explain!" Arya said in faux excitement, and completely ignored Mark's question

Mark jumped when he heard her voice, "Who are you?!"

Arya said the same thing she said to Jack,"Hello, I'm Arya. I'll be your navigator through this game. If you have any questions, just ask" Mark backed up til he was beside Jack. "Now if you'll just walk to the path, we'll get started".

They both cautiously walked to the dirt path, when they both stepped on to it their clothes changed. Mark's flannel was now made if a thicker cloth, his jeans were changed to brown leather, his shoes changed to pair of thick boots , around his waist was was a belt that had an empty scabbard and loops for other weapons, then on his back was a basic wooden shield.

Jack's hoodie turned into light brown vest that had pockets for small weapons and daggers and he had a white undershirt, his jeans turned into brown leather but it was thinner and lighter then Mark's, his shoes turned a pair more for running then his partner's strength boots.

"Alright! Now please move down the path and we can start" Arya said after their clothes were changed. Arya then faded away, leaving Mark and Jack to process what happened in the last thirty minutes.

"What. The. Hell" Mark said as he stopped between each word. He turned in a full circle, looking at the green land, then the path, then back to Jack. "Where are we?"

Jack was about to answer but Arya seemed to pop out of nowhere, "You're in the Great Plains. If you go down the path I can explain the mechanics". Then she faded away.  
"She's the Navi o' this game, ain't she?" Jack said as he watch their navigator fade away.

"I guess so" Mark replied, "come on. If we keeping going then maybe we can find put why we're here". Mark turned to Jack for an answer and he nodded.  
Both set off down the path, as they walked the grass on either side of the path got longer and longer. The grass got as tall as Mark when something finally happened. A small water drop creature jumped out of the grass and made a gurgling sound. Arya then came out of nowhere and stood on the sidelines.

"Since this is your first battle, I will explain the basics" she held up a finger and a board appeared in front of the pair." Now you can attack in two different ways. First is physical, which involves either a weapon or hand-to-hand combat". The board flashes images of Mark using a sword against a boar-like thing, then a shield, and finally Mark using his fists to fight.

The board cleared off,"Next is magic. Now magic can be elemental or a magic shield". The board showed Jack firing a fireball at the boar, then Jack putting up a shield when the boar charged at him." Those are the two main ones, but you can combine magic moves with physical moves, or you can find weapons and shields with a magic aspect". She snapped her fingers and the board disappeared, "Now we got that out of the way. Please attack the monster".

Mark and Jack looked at the water drop creature, "We can't hurt that thing, I mean look at it". Mark walked up to it and knelt down to pet it." I'm not gonna hurt you".  
The droplet took one look before spraying Mark with water, sending him into a tree and losing half his health. "Mark!" Jack ran up and kicked the droplet, sending it up in the air. When it came in contact with the ground it exploded, leaving water everywhere for a few second and then fading away as if it never exploded. The spot where it landed there was two items, a small glass bottle filled with a light pink liquid and a blue crystal.

Mark gets up from the tree and walks over to Jack while holding his shoulder. "Are ya ok?", Jack asks as he looks concerned at Mark's shoulder.

"Yeah, I hit the tree pretty hard. Shoulder took most of it", Mark bent down and picked up the items, "What are these?"

Arya popped up with a board again, "now's a good time to explain HP and MP. let's start with HP, please look at your arm" both looked at their arms and were surprised that they hadn't noticed it before. On their arm was 2 bars one red, the other blue. Mark's red bar was only half filled while Jack's was fully filled. "Now as you might have guessed the red bar is Health Points or HP for short. Now as you also noticed Markiplier's health is down half because he was hit. The vial you have is a healing potion, use it now"

Mark stared at the potion for awhile before uncorking it. He drank the potion in one gulp, he drop the glass bottle and groaned as his shoulder was put back into place and the muscles repaired themselves. The bar on Mark's arm filled up fully, and the glass bottle disappears.

"Good! Now on to the blue bar below your health bar. That bar is your Magic Points or MP. MP is used for anything, Physical or Magically, depending on the power of the spell or attack is the amount of MP you spend ." Arya turned to Jack, "For now, this only concerns with Jacksepticeye. Here, I'll give you your first spell, Fireball"

Jack was unsuspecting to the burning sensation that crawled down his arm to his palm. When the sensation reached his palm a ball of fire burst from it. "Holy Fuck!" Jack cursed as he somehow threw the fireball and bursts on the ground, leaving a black mark on the ground.

Arya did her fake smile, "Good! Use the crystal you have and then I can explain a few more things"

Jack looked at the dull blue crystal in his hand, then to Mark who just shrugged. "Um, how the hell do I use this?" Jack asks as his mind flashes to different ways to use the crystal, one in particular involving him-

"You eat it"

"Oh", Jack looked at the crystal before popping it in his mouth. The crystal dissolved almost instantly, it left a sweet taste in his mouth and he felt that he took a shot of adrenaline. "Taste like rock candy"

"Great! Now time for the level-up system and a few other things " Arya said before she took a step back and a large screen appeared in front of each person.  
The screen had several items on it, "ok let's start with abilities. There are six main abilities: Strength, Magic, Defense, Agility or Speed depending who you ask, Accuracy, and Stealth. You can open this screen at anytime but after each level-up you get a point to spend on any ability. At certin points, if you have a high enough ability and/or level, you'll get a new attack or spell to use in battle. But it's wise to use the points strategically, let's look at Markiplier's for example."

Arya and Jack leaned over to look at Mark's screen.

  
Strength: 10  
Magic: 3  
Defense: 6  
Agility: 2  
Accuracy: 4  
Stealth: 3

  
"As you see, Markiplier has a high strength level. As well as defense but low in everything else. Markiplier could put his points into getting a higher Magic or Agility ability but it would be wise to put it in strength or defense. But it's also wise to have a little of everything." Arya paused to let the information sink in before continuing, "let's go to Jacksepticeye's"

The trio turned to Jack's screen;

  
Strength: 3  
Magic: 10  
Defense: 4  
Agility: 5  
Accuracy: 4  
Stealth: 3

  
"As you see Jacksepticeye has a high Magic level but low Strength". Arya backed up," So let's try this out, if you've noticed your overall level, you're now level 2! So now you get 2 points to spend on any ability, but be wise. After you're done with that, just continue down this path until you get to a village. Once you get there just go to Green's Bar, if you forget where and what you're doing just look at the top of the abilities menu." With that said, Arya just faded away.

This left the pair staring at the abilities menu, after a few seconds Jack finally said, "welp. At least we got the tutorial over".

Mark chuckled, "yeah. Well might as well go with the game". Mark put one point into strength and defense.

Jack looked back at his screen and pouted," why am I so weak. Look at these guns!" Jack flexed his arms but since he was next to Mark, he looked like a twig. Mark started laughing, Jack lightly hit him and put his two points into Magic and Accuracy.

Mark recovers from his fit and look seriously at the dirt path before the pair, "This is insane".

"Yeah, but if we want to get anywhere. We have to play along, ok?" Jack said solemnly.

Mark just nodded and a silent agreement was made between them. Both turned around and started down the path.

* * *

 

Mark and Jack walked down the dirt path with relative peace, only one or two monsters came out of the grass. Both walked for what seemed like 2 hours when they finally found a small village. They were surprised to see people walking around, like everything was normal. But stopping one and watching the jerky and robotic movements, they figured the villagers were NPCs. But they were interactive, so they asked where the Green's Pub was at, and in 5 minutes the pair was standing in front of a squat, stone building.

The pair turned to each other, nodded, and stormed through the doors.

"Mark!" Exclaimed two voices.

"Bob! Wade!" Mark shouted and ran up and hugged his two missing friends. Mark stepped back and studied his friends, Bob's and Wade's regular attire was replaced with similar what Mark had on. Except Bob didn't have a empty scabbard but had a large loop at his hip for what seemed to be for large weapons. Wade had 2 small scabbards instead of a single large one. "I missed you guys! We all thought you died!"

Bob and Wade raised a eyebrow, "what do you mean Mark? we just saw you 2 days ago before we were put here"

Mark's eyes widened and glanced at Jack then back to them, "you guys. You've been missing for 3 weeks, police couldn't find any trace of you. You disappeared without a trace"

Wade looked at Mark confusingly, "Mark, I swear. We just got here a few hours ago."

Mark was about to answer but his Irish partner behind him cut him off. "Felix, Is that you!"

A tall blond man from the small crowd inside the pub spun around and sprinted towards the small group, "Jack! Mark!". But when tried to stop, he ended up almost tackling Jack.

"Jesus Felix, calm down" Jack said as he looked at the swedish man before him. Who was dressed close to jack but his clothes were lighter and the color was a darker hue.

Pewds stood straight and smiled sheepishly, "sorry, ever since I got here i seem to be faster. You can ask Cry, I've been smashing into everything"

The small group repeated confusingly, "Cry?"

"You called?" A deep voice came from behind them, which made them jump and whip around to the voice. But were surprised at the sight they were met with, a man about Pewds height that was cloaked in long, black clothing. He had brown hair and brown eyes but that was extent they got to because Cry had a pure white, somewhat holographic mask on. It seemed to be less then a millimeter off his face but it hid his face completely. " Hello"

All nodded, then Pewds said the million dollar question, "does anyone know what the hell is going on?!"

It seemed like everyone in the small pub heard him, because it became silent. This silence stretched into a long minute before a loud voice rang through the room. "Attention, Attention. Please look at the stage". When everyone turned to the main stage, they found themselves looking at The Queen of Generic People. But she was 2 times the size of the tallest person in the room and she was floating 3 feet off the ground. She took a long look around the room before continuing, "Hello, I am The Game Creator. That is my formal name, you may call me Silvio"

Silvio waited a moment and then opened her arms," I would like to give you a warm welcome to The Distant Lands. Many of you wonder what's going on here and why you were picked. Well lets start with the obvious, if you take a look around you might notice something." Everyone in the room turned to each other, trying to figure it out.

A British voice in the back said, "We're all Youtubers"

Silvio smiled, "yes, very good. Or i would have worded it as, you all play video games for a living. So i picked people who were most popular in playing video games and put them in an actual on."

A hand was slowly raised as that was said but was quickly pulled back down as Dan Howell received a icy glare. "Now on to the second question, What's going on? Well let me answer, many of you want to go home, am I correct?" When nobody moved Silvio asked louder, "Am I Correct?" This time she got "yes"

she smiled wider, "Good, I'll let you go home. But there is something you have to do first, I want you to complete the game first"

There was absolute silence, nobody was breathing.  But was broken by Phil Lester who said, "So are we SAO this?" Even though only a few knew this reference, this still didn't break the ice. What did wasn't comical in any way, a husky man broke through the crowd.

"You can't keep us here, you crazy bitch"

Silvio calmly looked at the man and his partner, "Oh my! i forgot about something! we have to explain the death system here. It's very simple, you can respawn as many times as you want by when you die click 'continue'. But below that option is a 'End', if you click End you and your partner get teleported back to your home." Silvio turned to the man that was shouting at her and her pupils changed to a bright silver color. The man and his partner's pupils did the same and they frozen, it seemed like they weren't even breathing.

Their health bar was visible and both were slowly losing health. Their faces turned red and their silver eyes flicked everywhere to find help. As soon as their health hit 0, every one frozen but not by choice. Every one's vision was halved, one half on the husky man in a hospital gown, sleeping in a bed, the other was his partner in the same position. A Voice seemed to speak inside everyone's mind, "I never said you would leave alive".

The husky man and his partner were forced to press 'End'.

That where everyone witnessed Huskymudkipz and Modii101 eyes open, silver fading away to the natural color. Then both started to convulse, white foam forming at the mouth. The heart monitor started beeping erratically, and white foam start turning brown, then to a dark red before finally both men laid still and had one, last, long beep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, the first death was bound to come and why not now! The next chapter will, hopefully, come soon. I had to put SAO in there i'm sorry and I had to get Huskymudkiptz to cuss. i know he probably doesn't but ya know plot.  
> Also i give thanks to everyone who commented and left Kudos.


End file.
